Dia de San Valentin
by Cindy-Neko-Chan
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín y Shiemi se siente algo olvidada... pero de pronto una visita que no esperaba le cambia el día :D - Pésimo resumen lo se u.u bueno pasen y lean si gustan :)


El crepúsculo llenaba el cielo de rojo dándole un fulgor místico a los árboles y a las flores. Shiemi sostenía una pequeña regadera de metal con la que humedecía suavemente la negra tierra donde estaban sembradas sus plantas. Suspiró hondamente y una expresión de tristeza apareció en su rostro. Sus plantas estaban muriendo. Parecía extraño si ella les proporcionaba siempre los cuidados adecuados. Les daba abono y las regaba por las mañanas antes de ir a clases. No lo entendía.

Pensó en el jardín de Amahara. Pensó en su abuela. Y la tristeza aumentó.

Levantó la vista para contemplar los últimos rayos del sol en el cielo, pero sus ojos se agrandaron por el horror al descubrir un rostro que la miraba. Soltó un grito y la regadera cayó de sus manos. Quiso correr pero tropezó con una piedra perdiendo el equilibrio. Antes de que su rostro se encontrara con la tierra fría, una mano la sujetó por la cintura deteniendo su caída. Se volvió rápidamente para volverse a encontrar con aquel demonio de pelo verde que saboreaba una paleta de caramelo.

─ ¡Amaimon! ─exclamó mirándolo horrorizada. El demonio sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

─Hola ─dijo. Su voz era monótona, desinteresada, al igual que su rostro. Ambos carentes de expresión alguna.

Shiemi quiso huir pero él no se lo permitió. Quiso gritar, pedir ayuda, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Además corría el riesgo de que su madre saliera y el demonio posiblemente la atacaría. Amaimon la sujetó por las muñecas y la obligó a mirarlo.

Shiemi tembló, recordando la última vez que lo había tenido cerca. Había sido hacia algunos días, cuando él le había implantado un insecto-demonio para controlarla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahora ahí? El demonio acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella, como si quisiera mirar a través de su piel. Asustada, Shiemi cerró los ojos con fuerza.

─Veo que te acuerdas de mí… ─dijo él observándola curioso. Pero aún sin ninguna expresión. Shiemi se sacudió para liberarse, pero fue en vano. Reuniendo valor abrió los ojos y lo encaró.

─ ¿Q-Qué…? ─balbuceó─ ¿Qué quieres…?

Amaimon ladeó la cabeza a un lado y después la soltó.

─Okumura Rin se molestó mucho cuando traté de besarte aquella vez ─dijo sin emoción alguna. Shiemi se ruborizó notablemente al recordar eso. El demonio continuó─ Ahora se me ocurre otra manera de hacerlo enfurecer de verdad…

La jovencita juntó las manos sobre su pecho mientras su corazón latía deprisa.

─ ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres con Rin?! ─chilló. Amaimon sacó la paleta de su boca para hablar.

─Solo quiero jugar un poco ─contestó─ Quiero que me muestre sus verdaderos poderes…

Hubo una pausa. Shiemi temblaba mirándolo sin saber que hacer. Amaimon se llevó de nuevo la paleta a la boca y pestañeó.

─Y para eso te necesito a ti… ─siguió diciendo─ Como aquel día. Pero esta vez no te pondré ningún parásito… eso hará las cosas más divertidas.

─No comprendo… ─dijo la joven desconcertada. Amaimon se rascó la cabeza.

─Verás… ─respondió lamiendo la paleta─ Haré que tus gritos lo atraigan…

Horrorizada Shiemi retrocedió pero no llegó muy lejos pues un arbusto se lo impidió. El demonio se acercó a ella lentamente y Shiemi se abrazó a si misma.

─Seguramente a Okumura no le gustara ver a su novia en peligro…

Al escuchar esas palabras, los ojos de Shiemi se llenaron de lágrimas. Abatida se cubrió el rostro llorando. Amaimon se inclinó hacia ella observándola con curiosidad.

─Estas llorando… ─le dijo a pesar de que era evidente─ ¿Te hice llorar?

─ ¡Rin no es mi novio! ─contestó Shiemi entre hipos de llanto─ ¡Ni siquiera creo que le guste! ¡Hoy es el día de San Valentín y ni siquiera se ha acordado de mí!

Amaimon paladeó largamente la paleta en su boca antes de hablar.

─Humm y… ¿Qué es el día de San Valentín? ─preguntó. Shiemi dejó de llorar y levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

─ ¿N-No lo sabes…? ─quiso saber incrédula. El demonio negó con la cabeza.

─No… ─contestó─ ¿Qué es?

─Ehm… bueno… Es un día en que se celebra al amor y a la amistad… las personas se hacen regalos y se escriben tarjetas… Es un día muy hermoso…

─Y si es tan hermoso ¿Por qué estabas llorando? ─volvió a preguntar Amaimon. Shiemi lo miró sin saber qué contestar. Se sentía extraño hablar de esas cosas con un demonio, pero al parecer él ya no estaba interesado en hacerle daño. Limpió sus lágrimas y se arregló el cabello.

─ ¿No te ha pasado cuando haces algo para agradar a los demás y ellos simplemente no lo notan o no lo valoran…? ─dijo tristemente, pero después reparó en que esa no era el tipo de pregunta que un demonio podría contestar. ¿Por qué estaba hablando con él? Bueno, era la única compañía que tenía por ahora.

Al ver el silencio de Amaimon ella volvió la vista hacia el sol en el cielo, que cada vez se ocultaba más, dejando a las nubes teñidas de purpura y naranja. El demonio caminó hacia las flores y las miró, estaban marchitándose, se agachó en cuclillas y dibujo unas líneas en la tierra con la larga uña de su dedo índice. Un fulgor verde comenzó a salir de ellas, para convertirse en cientos de bolitas de luz que rodearon a todas las plantas marchitas. Shiemi se volvió y se quedó de una pieza viendo aquel hermoso espectáculo. En un par de minutos las flores se abrieron, las plantas crecieron y los árboles se hicieron más frondosos. Lentamente las bolitas de luz fueron despareciendo. El sol se ocultó por completo, y el jardín se convirtió en algo hermoso. Amaimon se puso de pie.

─ ¿Qué hiciste? ─le preguntó Shiemi sorprendida─ ¿Tú…? ¿Tú curaste mis plantas?

Amaimon sacó la paleta de su boca y habló:

─Eso es fácil… Soy el rey de la tierra ─contestó indiferente. La joven lo miró largamente sin saber que decir. De algún modo debía de agradecerle. Rápidamente buscó entre los pliegues de su kimono y sacó un envoltorio. Lo había hecho para Rin… pero ahora se lo daría a otra persona.

Tímidamente se acercó a Amaimon y le tendió el envoltorio.

─G-Gracias… ─le dijo notablemente sonrojada. El demonio la miró y curioso tomó el paquetito. En un par de segundos lo abrió. Era un dulce de leche.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por el asombro al verlo. Y de inmediato le dio una gran mordida. La sensación de la azúcar en su paladar fue grandiosa. Era como los dulces que Mephisto escondía en el cajón de su escritorio, pero más delicioso. Se volvió hacia Shiemi acercando su pálido rostro demasiado al de ella.

─Debo saber… ─le dijo sorprendido─ ¿Dónde compraste este dulce?

─Eeeh… bueno yo… yo lo hice… ─contestó ella ruborizada─ Mi abuela me enseñó la receta…

Hubo un silencio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un pequeño tiempo que pareció eterno. Shiemi se dio cuenta, al tenerlo tan cerca, que en verdad Amaimon era atractivo. _"¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!" _dijo para sus adentros. La voz del demonio la hizo volver en si.

─Oye y… ─dijo él─ ¿Cómo se celebra el día de San Valentín?

El corazón de la rubia latió aprisa. Y después de unos segundos habló torpemente:

─Aahh… bueno… pues… Las personas van al parque o al cine… tienen citas… ─pasó saliva─ Se regalan flores o bombones…

Amaimon pestañeo.

─Dulces… diversión… ─dijo mirando al cielo pensativo─ Se oye bien. Ven tengamos una cita.

El asombro de Shiemi no tuvo límites.

─ ¡¿Eeeeehhh?! ¡¿Quéeee?! ─exclamó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos─ ¡¿Una cita?! ¡¿Tú y yo?! ¡Pero… pero…!

─Sí ¿Por qué no? ─respondió él ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

─ ¡Pues en primer lugar eres un demonio!

─Eso lo sé… ─contestó Amaimon con indiferencia, luego le tendió la mano─ Vienes ¿o qué?

El estado de shock en el que quedó Shiemi no le permitió recordar cuando entró corriendo a su casa para cambiarse de ropa. Como sólo poseía kimonos, se puso el uniforme escolar. Lo último que recordó fue que llegó volando con Amaimon al parque de diversiones. Por fortuna no se encontraba ningún exorcista por ahí. Se subieron casi a todas las atracciones, ninguna asustó a Amaimon pero sí terminó muy mareado. Comieron caramelos y hot dogs. Probaron suerte en algunos juegos de tiro, donde Amaimon ganó varios premios para ella. Shiemi no recordaba haberse divertido tanto.

Después se sentaron a contemplar el parque desde lo más alto de una torre con la forma de Mephisto. Las luces multicolores rompían la densa oscuridad de la noche. Shiemi abrazaba los juguetes que Amaimon había ganado en el tiro al blanco: eran una muñeca, una caja sorpresa y un cocodrilo de peluche. Él en cambio estaba sentado saboreando una enorme piruleta.

─Esto de las citas es divertido ─dijo con su voz monótona─ Los humanos son interesantes…

Shiemi casi no podía hablar de la emoción. Era su primera cita y se la estaba pasando de maravilla (aunque fuese una cita con un demonio) Todo había sido tan repentino, tan extraño. Pero emocionante. No supo por qué aceptó. Por qué lo hizo. Algo en su interior la había impulsado a hacerlo. Sonriendo se volvió a mirar a Amaimon, ahora ya no le parecía tan temible. Él a su vez la miró también. Había un aire de familiaridad entre ambos, una especie de corriente de simpatía mutua.

─Vaya… ─susurró Amaimon─ Sí que son hermosos…

─ ¿Eh? ─Shiemi lo miró sin comprender.

─Tus ojos… ─completó él. Su voz seguía carente de expresión pero su mirada tenía un brillo de fascinación. Ella se ruborizó inmediatamente.

─G-Gracias… ─contestó bajando la mirada. Él se acercó mas a ella, le pasó un brazo por la espalda pegándola contra él. Shiemi levantó el rostro sorprendida.

─He visto muchas parejas besarse hoy… ─comenzó a decir Amaimon, el tono de su voz había cambiado. La joven sintió como su corazón se aceleraba mientras él acercaba su rostro al de ella─ Quiero saber qué satisfacción encuentran en eso…

Shiemi abrió la boca para hablar pero no pudo hacerlo, pues los labios de Amaimon fueron su gran impedimento. Ella cerró los ojos lentamente, y él siguió ahí, presionando sus labios contra los de ella. El beso se profundizó más y más, transcurrieron segundos, luego minutos. El calor en sus cuerpos comenzó a aumentar. Shiemi estaba sumamente ruborizada, agitada, sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Cuando la lengua de Amaimon rozó la suya, se separó.

─Besar es agradable… ─dijo él, se hallaba ligeramente sonrojado─ Ahora veo por qué lo hacen…

Shiemi asintió sin aliento, apretando los juguetes contra sí. Él no dejaba de abrazarla. Lentamente ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Amaimon y él le acarició la cabellera.

─ ¿Sabes? Creo que me olvidaré de Okumura por un tiempo… ─dijo él quedamente─ Me gustaría tener mas citas contigo…

Shiemi sonrió.

─T-También a mí… ─admitió. Entonces se miraron nuevamente, y el beso no tardó en repetirse.

Abajo se escuchaba la algarabía de personas que celebraban el día de San Valentín, todos reían y se abrazaban contentos. Entonces lanzaron al aire cientos de globos rojos con forma de corazón, que se elevaron al firmamento, donde iluminaba la luna llena.


End file.
